To Find the Perfect Dress
by xbleeple
Summary: Sharon is on the hunt for the perfect wedding dress for her upcoming wedding to Andy.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** Welcome to a little three parter about Sharon's wedding dress. Enjoyyyyyy!

* * *

Sharon tucks her toes under the edge of Andy's thigh as she stretches out on the couch next to him. His attention was captured by a baseball game between the Mets and Braves and so she was taking the time to go through some of the wedding magazines that her daughter had sent over. She and Andy had agreed on having a small wedding at St. Joseph's with a similarly sized reception following. Both of them had had extensively large Catholic weddings of a couple hundred plus people the first time around, many guests tagged with the label "family friends". So, when their guest list came up to just under 120 people they were quite happy with that number.

Sharon grabs the first magazine off the top of the pile, seeing that it specialized in wedding dresses and current fashion trends for weddings. She folds the cover back before starting to flip through the pages, dogearing things that she wanted to come back to.

By the time Sharon was halfway through the stacks of magazines she could clearly tell that dresses were on her mind. The majority of the pages she'd dogeared were dresses for her or the bridesmaids, only a small percentage being decor or theme based. She was gnawing on her bottom lip gently as she read the thin pages before she pauses and backtracks a page, her eyes widening slightly. On the page she had just breezed past she found herself looking at a model wearing what was being coined as a "naked wedding jumpsuit". Lace was thinly laid out over the transparent netting of the jumpsuit base. It would thicken to cover the important parts and on the smaller inlaid photo of the back Sharon could see a thin string of buttons holding the whole thing together on the model. She could admit that the piece was beautiful, a great piece of fashion, but she found it much more geared towards the bedroom visually than necessarily the ceremony. And you would most likely only be wearing it once, tears and rips had to be inevitable.

Sharon's eyes flick up to look at Andy, seeing a furrow in his brow as he stares at the tv. She wiggles her toes to get his attention before turning the magazine around to him. This would be fun.

"Honey, what do you think of this instead of a wedding dress?" Andy barely tears his eyes away from the tv, his head twisting slightly like he _wanted_ to look at her but just couldn't as he answers.

"Looks great," He mumbles before turning his attention again back to the tv.

"Andrew Flynn," Sharon exclaims as she hits him with the magazine, "You didn't even look."

"Ow!" Andy exclaims before turning to look at her, "I thought I wasn't supposed to see the dress before hand!"

"The one I'm going to wear," Sharon rolls her eyes and thwacks him one more time before returning to reading, "You are such a boy sometimes."

"Last time I checked I was," Andy grins cheekily, "Okay. Let me see."

"Nope," Sharon shakes her head, "Now you'll never know."

"I could just look at the magazine later."

"I doubt you could figure out what I was going to show you," Sharon replies as she closes the magazine and tosses it on the pile. She stuffs her feet further under his leg so she can stretch out and rest her head on the throw pillow that had been behind her back, "Who's winning?"

"The Braves," Andy grumbles.

"Mmm, tragic," Sharon hums before draping her arm behind her head and turning her eyes to the tv. The two continue to watch the game together until Rusty gets home. Sharon sits up a little bit and smiles at the boy as he sets his bag down by the table and leans down to untie his shoes, "How was work?"

"Fine," Rusty shrugs as he puts his shoes in the proper place before standing up, tugging on his tie, "Just a long day."

"There's some dinner for you in the microwave."

"Who cooked?" Rusty asks as he heads towards the kitchen, draping his suit jacket over his chair. He'd collect everything and take it back to his room when he headed that direction after eating.

"You're a riot," Sharon laughs as she drops back down retaking her lounging position, "Andy cooked, so you can avoid food poisoning."

"Ooh veggie lasagna," Rusty comments as he looks at the plate before closing the microwave again and punching in a time and pressing the start button. Sharon winks at Andy as she hears Rusty's excitement. Andy's vegetarian lasagna was about the only 100% vegetarian dish that the boy would get excited about. Andy winks back at his fiancée and turns the channel from the runaway game before landing on a movie.

"Hmmm, I don't think I've seen this since it was in theaters," Sharon comments as she pulls her feet out from under Andy's legs and puts them in his lap, wiggling her toes in invitation.

"No? It's a classic!" Andy exclaims as he gestures at the tv, "Robert De Niro, Lorraine Bracco, Ray Liotta…it's a stellar cast."

"Mmmhm," Sharon grins.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just cute to see you get so worked up about a movie. I don't think I've seen you this way since I told you I hadn't see the Godfather 3."

"It's a terrible movie…but it deserves to be seen," Andy argues.

"Yes, yes, yes," Sharon replies with a roll of her eyes and shoots Rusty a look as she catches him snickering. It surprised her to find out that her fiancé was a mob movie buff once they started actually dating. She generally put up with it because he seemed to only enjoy the older classics and would generally end up regaling her with stories about his old neighborhood, "We have had the argument before."

Andy grins and winks at her before grabbing one of her feet and starting to rub. The two sit in silence for a while until Rusty cleans up his dinner and heads to his room. After wishing the kid goodnight they focus back on the screen and Andy opens his mouth to make his first comment.

"I could have been a Henry Hill you know?"

"Oh yeah?" Sharon arches her eyebrow slightly as she watches Henry court Karen into the Copa.

"Half breed Italian just wanting to make a name for himself. Sound like someone you know?"

"Not at all," She grins, "What stopped you?"

"My mom actually kept me from working in the cabstand," Andy comments, "Which was probably a good thing. By the time I was about 14 they were starting to run drugs. Instead she made me get a job at the grocery store bagging groceries."

"Aw, my little Andy bagged groceries for his first job."

"Kept me out of trouble for the most part…"

"Liar," She calls out.

"You're right about that one," Andy laughs and leans over to press a kiss to her lips. Sharon chuckles and kisses him back softly.

"Are you done going down memory lane or can we turn in for the evening?" She asks before pressing her lips to his again, lingering for a moment to give him an idea of what was going through her head.

"Why don't we turn in?" Andy says as he turns the tv off before helping the brunette up from the couch. They quickly go through their regular nightly routine of locking up the condo before heading down the hallway together. Sharon lets out a giggle as Andy pushes her into their bedroom before kicking the door closed behind them.

* * *

[TBC]


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Thanks for all of the reviews - glad people are enjoying the story!

* * *

Emily squeals when she sees her mother heading towards her, wheeling a small suitcase with her purse slung over her shoulder. Sharon had scheduled the trip to visit her daughter so they could go dress shopping. She wasn't able to involve Emily in the entire wedding planning process while she still resided on the west coast but she thought that a long weekend with her daughter and shopping would help make up for some of that. The girl throws her arms around her mother and squeezes her close.

"You're here!"

"I am," Sharon laughs and lets go of her suitcase, properly returning Emily's hug, "Oh I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Emily squeezes a little tighter before letting her mother go and grabbing her bag for her, "How was your flight?"

"Not too bad," Sharon smiles and wraps her arm around Emily's waist as they make their way towards the exit. She had found that when traveling east to visit Emily it was best to eat breakfast in LA and then be in New York in time for dinner. Luckily most flights were direct so that left them with a couple hours to get settled and ready before heading out on the town, "What are our plans tonight?"

"I already checked into the hotel and dropped my things off so we can head over there and drop your stuff off. I made dinner reservations for 7 at Balthazar, I had to twist a lot of arms to get it, so don't tell me you're not hungry."

"No, that sounds great," Sharon smiles as Emily hails a cab, helping put her mother's bag in the trunk before giving the driver the address of the hotel. Her eyes focus out the window as they make their way through the city. She always loved visiting the city and never got tired of the lights, sights, and sounds, even when she was a young girl growing up in Connecticut. She wished she had more time to make it out to see Emily, even just to visit, not necessarily to see her dance. Maybe after the wedding and the hunt for Assistant Chief was over she'd have more time.

Though Andy had reminded her of the hidden files in her desk, the ones with red folders and Phillip Stroh's name scratched across them. He was worried about her taking a trip to the East Coast alone, most of the activity they had seen was from that general area. Sharon had also in turn reminded him that she was a trained police officer and could handle herself if any issues should arise but she wasn't expecting him of all people to backtrack just because she had made a weekend trip to New York. He was headed for LA, that much was obvious.

Speaking of her fiancé, Sharon pulls her eyes away from the scenery and looks down at her phone, quickly tapping out a message to Andy that she had landed safely and found Emily. She would call him later once they were done with dinner. After pressing send she turns her attention to her daughter, excited to hear about what had been going on in her life since the last time they had spoke.

Soon they find the cab pulling up in front of the hotel and the back door being opened for them. Sharon thanks the doorman and turns around to pay the driver, already finding Emily handing over her credit card.

"Emily..." She chastises. She knew her children made decent livings but that never stopped her from wanting to take care of them when they visited.

"I told you I was taking care of this weekend," Emily reminds her mother before thanking the cabbie and getting out of the car. She leads her mother inside and up to their room where they had a decent view of the city and the NYU campus where Emily had gone to school. Sharon hefts her bag up onto the bed after stepping away from the window and unzips the top.

"I am going to take a quick shower and get cleaned up for dinner," She tells Emily as she pulls out her toiletry bag and underwear to change into afterward, "Did you need to get into the bathroom at all?"

"I can get ready out here," Emily smiles and pulls a curling iron out of her bag, plugging it in by the desk.

"Okay," Sharon replies with a smile before heading into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She clips her hair up and takes a quick shower to refresh before pulling her selected undergarments on and sidling up to the vanity in one of the hotel's fluffy robes. She takes a moment to drop a pair of contacts in before she blow dries her hair and plugs in the flat iron she'd brought with. She expertly pulls the iron through strands of her auburn hair and twists to give it a little volume and curl. She'd been thinking of going darker. She'd have to get Emily's opinion during the trip, she always gave her good advice, at least when it came to her hair. She takes her time with her makeup and accentuates her emerald eyes with a smokey haze and paints her lips with a deep red gloss before calling it done and heading out to the room.

Emily had left her hair down like her mother liked, putting in a set of large, voluminous curls at the bottom before pulling it away from her face with an ornate clip. The girl had also gone with a smokey eye but a deep purple lip. She was dressed in a long sleeve, above knee form fitting black dressed with silver heels sitting by the end of the bed.

"I've been wondering where those were!" Sharon exclaims as she picks the shoes up. She thought she had accidentally placed the pair of Choo's in a donation box years before, not knowing that apparently Emily had knicked them on one of her visits.

"You said you never wear them."

"I said I didn't have much to wear them with," She replies as she hugs the shoe close like a long lost child.

"Well you can have them back, they kill my feet," Emily says as she pulls out another pair of shoes to wear.

"Then why did you bring them?"

"Like a wise woman once told me, 'Honey, I look good in them'," Emily laughs as she feeds her mothers words back to her. The elder Raydor rolls her eyes before pulling a dress from her bag and giving it a shake. She sheds her robe and steps into it before turning her back to Emily with help zipping up. The dress was a cap sleeve, black, tea length number with a loose skirt and would pair perfectly with the silver heels. Emily zips up her mother's dress and hooks the top before stepping back from her, "That's cute, is it new?"

"Not terribly," Sharon responds before turning around to face Emily, "Maybe a year-ish? I got it for Andy and mine's last anniversary."

"It's nice, I might have to adopt it soon," Emily teases before pulling her shoes on and grabbing a decorative wrap out of her bag, draping it over her shoulders.

"Over my dead body," Sharon threatens with a smile, "I'll have to go out naked if you liberate any more of my clothing for yourself."

"Mom, gross," Emily whines.

"Thanks, great for my self esteem," Sharon teases before pulling on a couple pieces of jewelry along with a fashionable olive green cardigan, "Ready to go, Miss Emily?"

"Yes," Emily nods and grabs her clutch. Sharon slings her purse over her shoulder before following her daughter out of the room and towards the elevator.

"Walk or Ride?"

"I called an Uber to meet us downstairs."

"Sounds perfect," Sharon smiles and presses the button for the elevator, "Thank you in advance for arranging this weekend. I'm really glad we were able to get together. I miss you."

"Me too," Emily grins, "Besides anything I can do to make young Richard jealous."

"Jealous? Why would your brother be jealous of us spending a weekend together?"

"Ricky is always jealous of dedicated one on one time either Rusty or I get," Emily explains.

"He is?"

"Yes. Mom, he is still very much the baby in his heart. He had to share you for 15 years and then he got a lot of alone time and then Rusty came along."

"He's not still going on about that is he?"

"No. He loves Rusty. He just likes having alone time with his mommy," Emily says in a baby voice before wrinkling her nose, "Ew, I made that weird."

"You did," Sharon agrees with a small laugh before exiting the elevator and making her way across the lobby with her daughter. They meet their Uber driver outside and begin making their way to dinner.

The two ladies enjoy a lovely dinner together and Sharon manages to slip the waiter her card before Emily can pay. She assures her daughter that besides her dress it would be the only thing she would pay for over the weekend.

The next morning the two get up and have breakfast in the hotel restaurant before setting out for Klienfeld's Bridal. How Emily had racked up enough favors to get them an appointment at the coveted store Sharon would never know, but they were headed there any way and Emily assured her mother she'd be saying 'yes to the dress' by the end of the day.

Sharon spends most of the morning getting in and out of dresses, wrinkling her nose at them for one thing or another until she's shown a full length Alexander McQueen. It's was an a-line dress with a pleated vneck and cap sleeves. There was a thin leather belt that wrapped around the waist in the same shade of white as the silky material of the dress.

"What do you think?" Emily asks apprehensively.

"I love it," Sharon says as she smoothes down the front, "It's perfect."

"I think you look great in it," Emily agrees with a wide grin after realizing her mother actually liked the dress, "So are you saying..."

"Yes," Sharon rolls her eyes with a laugh as Emily squeals and claps, "I'm saying yes to the dress."

* * *

[TBC]


	3. Chapter 3

Andy was surprised when Sharon came home from her trip with two garment bags. His fiancée had insisted on that they would be having a small quiet wedding and reception, so he couldn't imagine what she would need two dresses for. She assured him she had everything she wanted and needed and made him promise he wouldn't peak as she put the bags into Rusty's closet for safe keeping. Andy helped her unpack her things and get everything into the laundry before pulling her towards the bedroom with a chuckle from her as he kicked the door closed behind them.

The next few months are filled with things for the wedding when they had the free time from work and other things. They picked out flowers, a cake, a song to dance to, and where to go on their honeymoon. Everything was perfect as it could be, until the flu and Sharon's heart condition got in the way. Even with their struggles Andy was sure that the day couldn't have been better for them once he finally got a look at Sharon as the doors opened at the beginning of the ceremony. The long silk dress with the lace sleeves was perfect for her, some how both sexy and demure. And he loved how the white of her veil played against the dark color of her hair. To be honest he loved everything about her, he could go on and on listing things.

Andy kept replaying the moment of first seeing his bride in his head as he slowly swayed with Sharon on the dance floor. They were leaving soon to head to a hotel room the kids had insisted they book for a 3 day weekend after they had made the decision to postpone their trip to Ireland. They both deserved and needed the time off and away.

"What are you thinking about?" Sharon murmurs from her position with her head curled against Andy's shoulder.

"How great today has been," Andy answers, "And how happy I am to call you my wife."

"Mmm I am very happy to call you my husband," Sharon smiles and tips her head back to look up at him. She leans up on her toes slightly and presses her lips to his in a soft kiss before rolling her eyes at the groan that sounds behind them.

"Are you guys always going to do that now?" Rusty whines.

"Only the next three weeks, then I'm trading him in," Sharon winks at Andy before stepping back to look at Rusty, "What's up?"

"The caterer and photographer are ready with the cake whenever you guys are," Rusty informs them with his hands in his pockets, "Did you get the double chocolate kind?"

"We got a layer of the double chocolate kind," Sharon informs him as she threads her fingers through Andy's and walks them over to where the cake was. There was a knife and a serving wedge set up for them behind the three tier cake they had chosen, white and purple lilies piercing the shield of buttercream that was covering the moist cake inside.

"I can't believe you're actually going to let me eat any of this," Andy comments as he stares at the buttercream hungrily. It'd been months since he had real cake. As great as he thought his cake concoction was when they'd had Provenza and Patrice over nothing beat the real thing.

"You get one slice."

"A layer counts as a slice," Andy fires back.

"I'll make it a sliver, Andrew," Sharon comments as she points the knife in his direction.

"One slice," Andy grins and wraps his fingers around hers before they press the knife through the bottom layer of the cake, cutting out a small serving slice for themselves. They had agreed while picking out the cake that smashing wasn't allowed but when Andy moved at the last second and Sharon's piece of cake ended up going up his nose and getting smeared over his upper lip her eyes widened, knowing she was in trouble.

"You moved," She points out as he looks at her with his own widened eyes.

"You broke a rule," Andy replies as the angle of his hand changes and he gently smashes the cake into his wife's mouth and nose. You could almost hear the record scratch and the unified gasp across the room as he did this. Would they have to call the divorce lawyer already? Was it too late to just tear up the paperwork? Sharon's tongue darts out to swipe the frosting off of her lip getting a taste of the chocolate cake they had picked out to go along with the white layer.

"Mmm that is pretty chocolatey," She points out before starting to laugh. Andy laughs as well grabbing the napkin on the table before starting to clean her face off.

"Well that's one thing checked off the fantasy list."

"What? Shoving cake in my face?" Sharon asks as she blows her nose on the napkin before grabbing another to help Andy.

"No just seeing you covered in chocolate cake...though I did expect different circumstances," He grins after wiping his face off. Sharon rolls her eyes and smacks him before thanking the caterer as she hands them each a slice of cake. Andy puts his hand on the small of her back and walks her back to their table, pulling her seat out for her before sitting down next to her, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Sharon assures him with a smile, "A little tired, but fine."

"Good," He gives her back a quick rub before picking up his fork and digging into his cake. Halfway through their slices they switch so they each could try both flavors without completely jeopardizing their cardiac healthy diets. Sharon hums as she eats the last bite, leaning back in her chair as she watches the room socialize.

"Today was a good day," She agrees with a soft smile.

"It was," Andy nods. They both look up as the kids amble over, holding their tiny plates in their hands as they stand at their mother's table.

"So, when are you guys heading out?" Ricky asks through a mouthful of cake. Sharon rolls her eyes and shakes her head as Emily elbows him. He rolls his own eyes and swallows before setting his plate down, "Sorry."

"Here in a few minutes," Sharon tells them. Provenza was pulling around Andy's car and the kids were taking hers home for them, "The caterer is going to give Emily the top tier of the cake. Take it home with you, put it in the freezer. Do not touch it. I swear, if I find even a finger swipe of frosting gone, all of you are getting cut out of the will."

"Jeeze Mom, you'd think we were all carb hounds."

"You are," Sharon lifts her brow just slightly, "Do. Not. Touch it."

"Yes, Mom," All three of them echo with a roll of their eyes. _Sass monsters, the three of them_ , Sharon thinks to herself. She gets up from her seat and wraps her arms around all of them, squeezing them as close as she can.

"I love you guys, and thank you so much for helping with today," She tells them.

"You're our mom," Rusty says with a shrug.

"We'd do anything for you," Emily finishes, "Or Andy. He's family now."

"Thank you," Sharon smiles at them and squeezes them close once more before letting them go. She turns to her husband with a wet smile and a shrug, "I'm going to go grab my bag and then we can go."

"It's already in the car," Emily tells her, "Well Andy's car. All that's left is to throw the bouquet."

"I'm not..."

"Patrice will tackle you if you don't," Emily reminds her mother of what the woman had said while they were getting ready to walk down the aisle. Sharon huffs and rolls her eyes as she grabs her bouquet off of the holder on the table and smiles at Andy.

"Ready, Mr. Flynn?"

"You betcha, Mrs. Flynn," Andy grins and stands, pressing a kiss to her lips before leading her towards the door as their DJ announces that they were leaving. A small group of their single guests gather behind where Sharon was standing, waiting for the traditional toss. Sharon holds the stems tight in both hands and winks at Andy, "Throw like you're in the world series."

Sharon laughs and bends back, giving the bouquet a forceful toss towards the group. She turns just in time to see her daughter elbow Gavin out of the way and snatch the lilies from the air with an impressive vertical leap. She lands on her feet and bows towards the group before grinning at her mother with a shrug.

"I still have that wedding fund right?" Emily teases before rushing forward to give her mother one last hug, "Have fun the next few days."

"We're talking when I get home," Sharon tells her with a smile before pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. She wraps her arm around Andy's as he tugs her away from their guests and to the car. Their drive to the hotel is quiet, the radio playing soft classical music. Once they get to the hotel the concierge takes their bags inside, waiting for them to check in before following them upstairs. He unloads the cart for them and Andy gives him a tip before shutting the door behind him. Sharon pokes her nose around the small honeymoon suite before peering out the window at the city lights below them. She spots Andy approaching her in the reflection of the glass and smiles as his arms slide around her waist.

"What would you like to do with the rest of our evening, Mrs. Flynn?"

"Hmmm, that's a good question," Sharon murmurs as she tips her head to the side and lets his lips explore her skin. After a few minutes of teasing, Andy's fingers start to tug aside the collar of her dress, wanting more skin to explore. She slips from his grip and turns around to face him, her fingers tugging on his tie softly, "Give me a few moments?"

"Of course."

"Be comfortable when I get back," Sharon tells him with a teasing grin before grabbing her toiletry bag and heading into the bathroom. The door clicks shut behind her before she sets her sights on getting rid of the few bobby pins in her hair. She drops them into the bottom of her toiletry bag and sighs as she reaches back to tug the zipper on her dress down. She steps out of the dress and redoes the zipper before draping it over the towel rack. Her body backtracks slightly and she looks at herself in the full length mirror posted on the back of the door, taking in the gentle lace that still covered her skin.

While in New York with her daughter she'd found an almost exact replica of the jumpsuit she'd seen in the magazine a few months earlier. She'd managed to give Emily the slip long enough to try the suit on, amazed to find it had fit her almost perfectly. Impulsively, she'd purchased it on the spot, not entirely sure what she was going to do with it. After taking her dress in for alterations along with the jumpsuit she figured out that both of the items fit together well and the jumpsuit simply made it look like her dress had lace sleeves, the length hiding the legs portion.

Luckily, even though she'd lost weight from having the flu, the suit still fit well and she was hoping that Andy would enjoy the surprise. Sharon pares down her makeup and reapplies in a few places before running her fingers through her hair, fluffing it slightly as she checks herself over. After one last deep breath and a swipe of lipstick she makes her way back into the bedroom, shutting the lights off behind her.

Andy was sitting on the end of the bed in his boxers, the sheets already folded back for them. His eyes widen as they land on his wife taking in the white lace crawling over her pale skin, just barely hiding all of the things he wanted to look at and run his mouth over.

"Good present?" Sharon asks as her hip naturally juts to the side and she forces herself not to cross her arms over her chest. She puts a hand on her hip and tips her head slightly, unable to stop herself from biting her bottom lip gently.

"Very good present," Andy agrees before pushing himself up off the end of the bed and stepping over to her. He slowly walks around her form, taking in the outfit before putting his hands on her shoulders from behind, "You look beautiful."

"Not too bad for pushing sixty," Sharon teases. Andy snorts and presses a kiss to the juncture of her shoulder and her neck.

"You're funny," He mumbles as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. His hands travel over the lace and he cups her breasts in his hands, kneading softly. Sharon moans and arches into his touch. She lifts one of her hands to thread through his grey strands. Andy's hands slip down her front and rest on her hips as he nuzzles his nose into her hair, taking in her scent, "I don't wanna hurt you."

"You'll never hurt me," Sharon murmurs, turning in his arms and wrapping her own around his neck. Green meets brown as she looks up at him and toys with the short hairs on his neck, "All you've ever done is known my needs better than I know them. You could never ever hurt me."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely positive," Sharon grins at him, her eyes bright and sparkling, "Now. Would you be so kind as to do your husbandly duty and take me to bed?"

"Oh, I would be happily obliged," Andy replies and walks Sharon backwards towards the bed. He takes a deep breath as he looks at the jumpsuit again, shaking his head, "How does someone even come up with something like this?"

"You could have been clued in a few months ago if you had paid attention to me instead of a baseball game," Sharon grins and pulls his hand around to her back, "Zipper's back here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I tried to show it to you when we first started planning the wedding as a joke. When I actually found one when I was shopping in New York with Emily I had to buy it just to see the look on that pretty little face of yours."

"You're evil."

"You love it," Sharon replies, biting playfully at his chin, "Mmm, I still love you though."

"I love you too," Andy presses his lips to hers and kisses her hungrily as he slowly pulls down the zipper running along the length of her back. His hands spread the lace apart and he takes a step back, slowly pulling it down her form until all she needs to do is step out of it. He sighs happily as he runs his hands up her legs, gently pressing kisses to her calves and thighs, "God you're beautiful."

"You always say that," she tells him with a look of mock frustration as she looks down before groaning as Andy sits on his knees, easily slipping his tongue between her folds. Her hand braces itself on the top of his head as she makes every effort to keep standing as his tongue works its magic on her. He curls his arm around her thighs, pulling her closer as he hungrily eats her out. She manages to stay standing until he slides two fingers into her with his free hand and curls them against the soft spot inside of her. Her knees quickly begin to buckle and Andy guides her backward to sit on the edge of the bed as he finishes his work, drawing a hoarse cry from her as she lets go around him. Her hips twitch as he pulls his fingers back and licks them off before giving her a shit eating grin.

"How's that for husbandly duty?"

"Fantastic," Sharon breathes out as she sinks back against the mattress, her breath heavy as her chest heaves up and down. Andy pushes up from his spot on the floor, his knees cracking with a groan falling from his lips. He stands between her legs, his member obviously at attention as he watches the flush slowly retreat from her skin.

"Alright?" He asks as he trails his fingers along her bare thigh. Sharon nods without speaking, taking a couple more moments before pushing herself up on her elbows. She jerks her head in a 'come closer' motion before shuffling up the bed to slip under the sheets. Andy walks around to his normal side of the bed and slips in next to her. He flips the light off on his way and leaves the moonlight to cast a soft glow into the room. Shuffling closer to his wife he wraps a hand around her waist and pulls her closer with a slightly rough tug. He watches her eyes darken even further before he captures her lips in a hungry kiss, pulling away a moment later to nip at her pale skin, "Tell me what you want."

"I wanna feel..." Sharon replies, pressing herself roughly into him as she drags her nails down his chest. Andy rolls her onto her back and pins her down with his weight. He pulls her arms above her head and grabs the tie he'd sneakily left under his pillow. He ties her down to the headboard, making sure not to pull too tight before looking down at her. She curls her fingers around the fabric and uses it to pull herself up and against his body in a slow stroke, "Better."

"Learning some new tricks I see."

"I'm full of them," Sharon replies suggestively, "But I'd rather be full of you."

"Mmm, I bet so," He replies with a gravelled tone, slipping his hand between them to stroke over her core, finding her still impossibly wet and ready.

"Please," Sharon begs, any pretense between them shattered at her tone. She didn't want foreplay, she didn't want to be teased, she just wanted to feel like she wasn't broken anymore. She was desperate. Andy looks down at her silently, a question in his eyes and slightly furrowed brow.

"Please," She whispers this time. Andy leans down and kisses her softly before slowly sliding into her. She bites her lip and groans as her head tips back slowly, her eyes closing, "Yesssss..."

Andy stills for a moment, letting her get used to him before starting to thrust. He starts out at a slow and normal pace but at his wife's insistence increases his speed quickly, his hips slamming against hers. If he went any harder he was afraid he was going to leave bruises. Sharon rocks eagerly against him, using the tie wrapped around her wrists for leverage. Her eyes squeeze shut as he moves, basking in the pain as his hips strike hers along with the pleasure as he manages to touch every spot inside of her. She can feel her release coiling tight in the pit of her stomach, ready to burn at any moment, looking for that final spark.

Andy's lips drag along her skin, kissing and nipping gently as he moves. He obliges her cries for more as he does. He can feel her searching for her release and presses up, looking down at her as his hips continue to move. Her nails were digging into her palms and her teeth were biting her bottom lip, her entire body straining as she tried to get off. He drags his eyes down her torso and maps out her usual work outfit in his mind. He leans down and drags his tongue over the top of her breast before sinking his teeth into her flesh.

Sharon only manages to get in a quick gasp before her ability to breathe leaves her and she arches into Andy, feeling her entire body set aflame. For a moment all she can feel is pleasure flooding through her nerve endings, making her forget all of the things that were plaguing her, her mind only able to focus on her and Andy's bodies. Her muscles grasp him tighter than they ever had before, making Andy grunt as he thrusts one final time before he cums inside of her with a loud groan. He collapses on top of his wife as they both pant. Sharon's toes stroke gently up and down his calf as she manages to worm her hands out of the tie's grasp. She leaves them alone for a moment before lifting her arms and wrapping them around his torso, scratching her nails gently up and down his back.

"Oh my god," Sharon moans softly after a few more minutes. Andy lets out a soft laugh and rolls off of her before tugging her close to his body.

"Still with me?"

"Always."

* * *

[End]


End file.
